It's all coming back to me
by KaiaRay
Summary: This story takes place during the 'In the name of the brother'. Graham gets the opportunity to come back to Emma but it's not is his body. The body belongs to a certain pirate. Emma/Graham and hints of Killian/Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**It's all coming back to me**

**AN: This story takes place during the 'In the name of the brother'. The idea of this story came from the Ghost Whisper, they killed off Melinda (Jennifer Love Hewitts) husband Jim in the series, but they brought him back. They did it by letting him use another body on the brink of death. When everyone looked at him, they saw the man of the body that he took but Melinda knew it was him. Hopefully this story isn't too confusing. This is a Graham& Emma story with hints of Killian/Emma. It's named after 'It's all coming back to me' by Celine Dion.**

**I want to dedicate this story to Rlefay, because you have inspired me and keep me writing! You are the best!**

Killian Jones sat up getting of the bed he had laid on, looking around to find him, in a strange room filled with odd machines. His blue eyes grew wide, when he saw his body lying in the bed battered and bruised, with his hand handcuffed to the bed. Emma was staring at his battered face as he lay in the bed, her green eyes filled with sadness.

"She's beautiful." He heard a man's voice with an Irish accent similar to his. Killian looked from Emma to see a man slightly taller than him walking up behind her. The man had light brown hair that was curly and a neatly trimmed beard. He was wearing a blue button up shirt with a maroon tie, a grey button up vest with grey pants and black boots.

"I'm I dead?" He asked him raising a brow. "And who the bloody hell are you?" He asked him crossing him arms over his chest, looking down to see he had his other hand back. His eyes filled with wonder staring at his hand that he had lost so many years ago.

"My name's Graham but some people call me the Huntsman. You're not dead, although you do have some choices to make." He answered his questions looking at him. Killian was ignoring him staring at his hand. "Hello, are you listening to me?" He asked, gaining the pirates attention.

"I'm listening. What decisions do I need to make?" Killian asked him annoyed, not liking the spirit that they sent to him very much. He wished it would have been Milah.

"She cares about you." Graham's voice wavered as looked away from Killian, bending down next to Emma staring up at her beautiful face, with a bitter-sweet smile on his lips and his blue eyes filled with love. "You should feel honored that someone as amazing as her could care about you. You don't deserve it." His hand reached up to her cheek, his ghostly fingers trying to touch her cheek. Emma's eyes fluttered shut with a soft smile on her lips for a moment, almost like she could feel him. He moved his hand away as her eyes opened again.

"She doesn't care about me! Emma abandoned me at the top of that beanstalk. She made her choice, it wasn't me." Killian replied bitterly to Graham, who stood up walking over to him. "Why do care so much about Emma?" He asked studying the former sheriff.

"She didn't want to, she was scared. Scared that you would betray her or leave her like everyone else in her life. Emma knew that she had to get back to her son Henry, she couldn't take the chance she might be wrong about you." Graham replied to him pausing. "I didn't want to leave her but I didn't have a choice. Emma broke my curse when she kissed me and made me feel again even without a heart. I was going to kiss her again, when Regina squeezed my heart into dust. It hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to watching Emma hold my dead body crying." Graham's voice cracked looking over at Emma, who sat in the chair watching Killian.

Killian swallowed hard, looking at Emma knowing exactly how she had felt in that moment. He knew that they had things in common like being orphans and love having been rare in both of their lives, but he had no idea they had so much in common. "What choice do I have to make?" He asked Graham, his eyes still locked on Emma.

"You have the choice to go back to your body or to die. If you go back to your body, then you will have forgotten who you are, as well as everything that's happened." He started to explain seeing Killian open his mouth. "I'm not finished yet." Graham said to him sternly, getting an annoyed look from the pirate, although he shut up waiting to hear the rest. "If you go back you won't remember who you are, but she'll take care of you. You will still be you but without all the pain and anger, you'll fall in love with her, she will love you. You'll have a family together and be happier than you've ever been in your life." Graham told him, his voice catching wishing that it was him, who could live that life.

"So you're telling me that if I go back, I will have a home and family with Swan but I won't remember my old life or Milah." Killian said to him, raising a brow at Graham, who only nodded at him. He went over to Emma, bending down next to her looking at her face, while she stared at his body on the hospital bed. "I didn't plan on falling in love with Milah but I did. I felt nothing but rage and sadness, until I met Emma .I've wanted her since the moment that I saw her, at first I thought it was just to bed her but she challenges me like no one ever has. I love a challenge." He said not looking at Graham, who flinched at his words.

Emma leaned forward putting her hand on his leg looking around first then looked back at him, "You are a real pain in my ass, Hook." Emma said to him with a half-smile on her face, Killian grinned at her words as he stared look up at her knelt beside her. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but you need to wake up, because I'd miss you. I can tell you this because you can't hear me, but I like you as annoying as you are most of the time." Emma smiled at him brushing her hand over his leg. "I haven't let myself care about many people, but you wormed you way in, so you can't die on me. I need you to fight, because I can't lose you like I did Graham.. Please Killian" She said to him closing her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

Killian wished that he could pull her into his arms, he watched her cry then looked up Graham, seeing the pain in his eyes. "Why won't I be able to remember if I go back?" He asked him.

"You're not supposed to go back, but I begged for you to get the chance to go back, so Emma could have her happy ending. If you remember everything, Gold will come after you. It's the only way that you can go back." Graham explained to him, his blue eyes tearing up. "I would do anything for the opportunity to go back to her. You're a bloody idiot if you don't take this chance. I've seen your future if you go back. I've seen your and Emma's children. If you care about her, then you'll go back." Graham told him fighting back the tears. He felt sorrow that it wouldn't be him, but hoped that Killian would take this chance, giving Emma a happy life.

"I don't deserve this chance or her." Killian said to him standing up looking at Graham.

"She deserves it. You're a lucky man." Graham replied to him watching Killian's blue eyes, as they looked back at the woman that he loved more than anything.

"You're right. She does deserve it." He smiled at her reaching down touching her face; much like Graham did earlier, causing her to put her hand on her cheek. "I've never been a good man or done the right thing, but I'm going to do it now." He said to him walking over to Graham.

Graham felt tears running down his cheek, "All you need to do is go back into your body." He said to him looking over at it.

"Okay, it's settled." Killian replied to him grabbed the Sheriff by the shirt, he startled him as dragged him over towards the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Graham exclaimed fighting Killian, trying to knock his hands off him. "I'm trying to help you!" He yelled at him angry, looking the pirate in the eyes.

"So I am!" Killian yelled back at Graham angry. "You're right that I don't deserve her, but you bloody do! I've been a selfish bastard my whole life. A big part of me wants to take you up on your offer, but I'm going to do the right thing for once. "He said to him as a shocked Graham stopped fighting him, letting him pull him to the bed. "You deserve the second chance not me, so you are going to take my body. You will have a home and children with her." He finished thrusting Graham's spirit into his body. Graham's eyes grew large before his spirit disappeared into Killian's body.

Killian watched his body's eyes fly open, looking over at Emma, "Where am I? Who are you?" His hoarse voice called out, he looked at her confused then around the room.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" Emma asked her leaning in to look into his eyes, looking to see if he was lying. She watched Killian's brow furrow, while he stared at her. "It's okay. Take your time." She told him giving his leg a small squeeze of support at the lost look in his eyes.

"Nothing, before I opened my eyes to see your face." He frowned at her trying so hard to remember anything. "Why I am handcuffed to the bed?" He asked.

"My name is Emma. Your name is Killian Jones." She told him able to tell that he didn't remember anything at all. "Sorry, I didn't want you to run off. I'll uncuff you." She took the handcuff key out of her pocket releasing him.

His blue eyes ran over her face, almost like he was trying to memorize it, "You're beautiful." He said to her, looking at him in awe. Emma couldn't help but grin and let out a light laugh.

"It figures even with amnesia, you can't help but be a flirt." Emma grinned at him, enjoying the humor in the situation. "I should get Dr. Whale." She told him starting to get up but his hand wrapped around tighter her.

"Don't leave me." He whispered to her not wanting her to go. "Please" He added shaking her up. Emma had never seen Hook so helpless or in need. It shook her.

"I'll stay." She said to him giving him a small smile, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Are you in pain?" She asked him concerned.

"It helps having you here." He told her gritting his teeth in pain, while Emma reached over him grabbing the call button.

A nurse walked into the room, "He needs some pain medicine." Emma told the nurse, who nodded at her returning with a shot putting it in his IV.

"Mm" Graham smiled at her, his eyes glazing over almost immediately. "I feel better." He told her, before his eyes fluttered shut falling asleep.

"Thank you." Emma said to the nurse, the nurse left room passing Gold on the way. "You need to leave now, Gold."

"Why should I? He deserves to die. He took Belle from me." He told her pushing her up against the wall using magic.

"Stop! Don't do this! Belle wouldn't want this." She yelled at him trying to fight against his magic. "Please!" She yelled at him, he stopped to look at her.

"You care about this filthy pirate, don't you? I thought better of you Sheriff Swan." Rumpelstiltskin said to her looking disgusted. "Here I thought you knew when someone is lying." He made ticking noise at her walking over to the bed.

"Gold, please don't do this." Emma pleaded, watching Gold reach the bed. "_Please_" She begged him causing him look back at her. Gold looked down at the pirate in the bed, whose eyes fluttered open looking at him.

"Who are you?" Graham asked him looking at him confusion in his eyes, then over at Emma on the wall stunned. "What is going on? Don't hurt her." He said to the man in his room.

"How did that happen?" Gold whispered his brown eyes wide, able to see that the man in front of him wasn't Killian Jones, but really Sheriff Graham inside his body. "Well this is surprise." He said to him letting Emma go down to the ground. "I'll leave you alone for now, Sheriff." He said looking Graham, then left the room. He decided to keep the juicy tidbit to himself, until the time came that he could use it to his advantage.

"Okay, that was really weird. "Graham said as Emma smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's a weird town, but trust me, you'll get use it." Emma told him, sitting down on the bed with him.

"One more question, what happened to my hand?" He asked her holding up his stump.

"You lost it many years ago; you didn't go into much detail about it." She answered only giving him the details that he needed, he smiled at her and she got the strangest feeling looking at him. It was almost like he was someone else; she brushed it off, thinking that it must be the amnesia.

Killian watched Graham interacting with Emma in his body, knowing that he did the right thing for everyone. It was obvious that Emma and Graham shared a connection to each other so deep, that even when they didn't know who each other were, there was still a very strong connection between them.

"Killian" He heard Milah's voice call out to him, his head to fly up looking at her, she was smiling at him.

"Milah" He whispered rushing over to her, pulling her into his arms embracing her tightly. "I missed you so much." His voice caught, his blue eyes filled with tears.

"I missed you too." She told him pulling away slightly looking at him. "Killian, why did you do that? You could have had a future, children, love and happiness." She said to him, she was happy to have him with her, but sad that he passed up the chance to live.

"I saw my future, when I tried touching her." Killian told her swallowing hard, images of him and Emma flickering before him of them making love, sailing together, taking Henry to the park as they sat on the bench watching. The images that made his heart clinch the most, were the ones of Emma pregnant with his child, and of him holding their children for the first time. "I was going to take it ...I wanted to, and then I saw the look on Graham's face. I had you waiting for me, while he would be stuck watching me, living the life that he wanted more than anything. Emma deserves to be loved, the way that he loves her."

Milah put her hand on his cheek smiling at him, "You're a good man, Killian Jones." She told him taking his hand, she lead him out of the room.

"Don't go spreading that around, Milah. It's bad for my reputation dead or alive." He grinned following her. He looked back at Emma, and then disappeared with Milah.

**One week later**

Emma drove into Storybrooke with Gold and Neal, furious that she had to see Neal's face ever again. It was cruel irony, that the man who had betrayed her was the son of Rumpelstiltskin, but she pushed all thoughts him out of her head. Over the past week Emma had kept thinking about Hook and Henry, unable to concentrate on anything but their well-being. The only thing that helped her relax was to call Mary Margaret and David for updates on them. She said that they were doing well, expect Hook still could remember anything, but Emma couldn't help but wonder if it was for the best. Hook had the opportunity to start over with a clean slate, a part of her was very jealous of his opportunity, although she couldn't help but feel bad for him as well. It must be frightening not to remember anything about who you are, she could only imagine how overwhelming all of it had to be.

She jumped out of the car, as soon as it came to a stop. Neal grabbed her arm, "Emma, where are you going? We still have some things to work out." He gave her a small smile, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"If you don't let go of my hand, I'm going to punch you again." Emma gritted out throwing his hand off her, her eyes angry eyes narrowed at him, before looking at Mr. Gold in the driver's seat. "You two _will_ stay away from Henry, until I explain things to him. We are even now, Mr. Gold." She turned to leave, but Gold's voice caused her to stop.

"Are In a hurry to get back to your pirate, Sheriff Swan? I heard all of those phone calls that you made to your parents; it seems that you asked about him just as much as my grandson." Gold smiled at her, chills of fear traveled through her body, terrified that he would try to take Henry away from her.

"You will stay away from Henry and from Killian! Do I make myself clear!?" Emma growled at him, her hands closed into fists at her side.

"Crystal…but you can't keep me or my son away from Henry long; after all he is our family." He reminded her smiling evilly.

Emma glared at him; she chose to walk away instead of continuing to bicker with Gold and Neal, because she knew it would get her anywhere. Earlier Mary Margaret sent her a text message to tell her that she was at the hospital with Henry, it turned out that Henry had bonded with the pirate in her absence. Emma couldn't believe that her mother would let Henry anywhere near him. Although it seemed that even Mary Margaret was warming up to Killian, from the conversations that she had with her mother while she had been out-of-town.

The sound of Henry and Hook's laughter echoed through the hall as Emma made her way toward the hospital room, her breath caught in her chest when she walked in the room. Henry sat on the bed next to Killian looking at him laughing, Killian grinned laughing along with her son before he looked up noticing her. "Emma " He gave her a dazzling smile, his blue eyes dancing over her beaming with happiness, making her heart race.

"Mom, you're back!" Henry exclaimed jumping of the bed, throwing his arms around her holding her tightly.

"I missed you, kid." Emma grinned looking down at her son, holding him tightly to her. She tried pushing the thoughts of Gold and Neal out of her head, but the dark cloud of the drama yet to come had her very worried. "How are you feeling, Killian?" She asked even though it was clear, he was feeling better, if he was laughing with broken ribs.

"I'm feeling better. I was bored out of my mind, until Henry was nice enough to bring me a present to keep me occupied." Graham grinning, he pointed his stump to the dart board made of Velcro on the wall of the hospital room.

"Killian hasn't missed one time! He's awesome." Henry gushed about his new friend. He rushed over to the bed jumping on it.

"Henry!" Emma warned him frowning, worried that it could hurt Killian.

"I'm fine." Graham reassured Emma; he picked up the Velcro dart before turning to Henry. "I'm ready." He winked at Henry looking back at the board, and then Henry sat up putting his hands over Graham's eyes. Graham threw a dart, as Henry covered his eyes; it hit the bull's-eye dead in the center of it.

"It's that SO cool." Henry grinned looking over at Emma; her green eyes were large with surprise and her mouth open in on O. Memories the night Graham first kissed her rushed over her, him throwing the dart at her when she tried to leave him, him telling her that he cared about the way that she looked at him and him then he kissed her.

"Emma, are you okay?" Graham asked his blue eyes clouded with worry at seeing her face grow pale, he watched her nodding at her, but it was obvious that she wasn't. "Henry, do you think that you could get me a Sprite?" He asked him smiling.

"Sure, I'll be right back. Mom, do you want anything?" He asked climbing off the bed.

"No thank you. Hurry back, okay?" Emma replied, worried that Gold or Neal might show up.

"Okay." He gave her a nod; he walked out of the room looking back with a smile on his face. Killian had asked him all kinds of questions about Emma; it was obvious that he liked his mom.

"How was your trip?" Graham asked worried, as Emma walked over closer to the bed her eyes scanning over his face.

"It was terrible." She replied letting out a sigh. "Unfortunately, things are going to get worse before they get better." Emma confided in him, unsure of why she was doing it, but something about it felt familiar. That wasn't the only thing that felt familiar to her, the way that he looked at her, the way that he said her name, the way he played darts, it's was almost like...Emma froze her eyes staring at him growing large.

"What?" He asked the tone is his voice soft, his gaze looking at her with an aching tenderness. Emma felt like she was losing her mind, everything about reminded her of Graham. She sat down on the edge of the bed swallowing hard, her brain was telling her that she was crazy to think it, but her heart screamed at her she wasn't crazy.

Emma leaned in close to him, not taking her eyes off his. She tilting her head she moved in closer, Graham leaned in his lips brushing against hers tentatively, scared that he would scare her off. He hadn't been able to think of anything but her, the beautiful blonde named Emma ever since he woke up. Emma's hand's moved up to his shoulder's kissing him softly, tears threatened to fall at the ache in her chest. The ache told her that the man she was kissing was Graham Humbert not Killian Jones, but that was impossible. A ripple of magic burst from out of Emma and Graham as they kissed, Emma pulled away to look into the blue eyes in front of her filled with tears and wonder.

"Emma" Graham breathed out smiling, his hands cupped her cheeks as a tears fell down her cheeks. In that instant she knew, she knew that it was Graham that was in Killian's body.

"Graham?" She squeaked out, as tears of ran down her cheeks. Graham nodded at her, a sob of relief escaped her chest, and Graham pulled her to him kissing her forehead as Emma clung to him crying.

"God, I missed you so much, Emma." Graham whispered to him, putting his hands under her chin tilting her head, so he could look at her.

"H..How is this possible? What happened to Killian?" Emma asked, her eyes roamed over the face of Killian Jones, but she knew without a doubt it was Graham's soul in the body.

"Isn't the princess supposed to get her happy ending? I had to make that happen." He grinned, starting to pull her into a kiss, but she stopped him and he raised a brow.

"I need a little more details than that, Graham." Emma replied, needing to know how Graham ended up in Hook's body.

"Later" He said giving her a mischievous smile, then his lips crashed into hers kissing her. He learned from his last life, that he shouldn't take one moment for granted, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Um, um." They heard someone clearing their throat. They pulled apart looking over to the door to see Mary Margaret and Henry holding a coke with wide eyes, but Henry was grinning at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I didn't follow OUAT storylines for this chapter. But with Graham in Hook's body, it's really off storyline plot anyway. I hope you like it! **

"What is going on here, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked raising a brow, while frowning at her daughter, who she caught making out with the pirate.

"They were kissing." Henry grinned, giving his mother and the pirate a thumbs up, he liked Killian. Henry liked Killian, almost as much as he had Sheriff Graham, before he died.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, walking in to the room able to sense the tension in the air.

"We caught my mom and Killian kissing." Henry told her, watching Ruby raise a brow at Emma, and then she smirked.

"Ruby, why don't you take Henry to the cafeteria to get a snack?" Mary Margaret suggested Ruby nodded taking Henry's hand leading him out of the room. She wanted until they were down the hall, "Emma, what are you..." She began but Emma cut her off abruptly, not budging from her spot in Graham's arms.

"Mary Margaret, I know what you're going to say but this" She motioned between her and Graham, "is none of your business. I'm a grown woman. "Emma told her, squeezing Graham's hand.

"Emma, have you forgotten everything that he's done?" Mary Margaret exclaimed, to her shaking her hand. "Charming is going to have a heart attack!"

"Snow" Graham called out to her, torn between telling her who he really was and keeping it quiet, because he and Emma really talk first. "I've heard that I've done some questionable things, since I've crossed your and Emma's path, but I can assure that I'm not that man anymore. I might not deserve it because of the hurt that I've cause. But I want a second chance, second chance in life to be a good man, a man worthy of someone as special as your daughter." He told Snow, his blue eyes filled with hope and an honestly, that stunned Mary Margaret.

Emma turned away from her mother to look at Graham, it was still strange because he was in Killian's body, but she could see Graham perfectly when she looked in his eyes. Graham had been the only man to look at her in awe, "Hey, you are a great man. Any of the hurt or lies between us are in the past, I almost lost you forever. I won't give up on us. No matter what anyone says or does, do you hear me?" She asked Graham, her eyes filling with tears of happiness.

"Emma, I promise that you will not be sorry." He said, resting his forehead against her, staring into her eyes.

"What is going on here?" David exclaimed, walking into the room behind his wife, his blue eyes filling with fury.

"It's not our business, Charming." Snow turned to him, getting a look of disbelief from her husband, "Our daughter has made her choice, now we have to respect it."

"Thank you." Emma called out to Mary Margaret unable to take her eyes off Graham, running her hand over his bearded cheek. "I missed you so much." She whispered, leaning in kissing him, not caring that her parents were there. Graham had died in her arms, after she had finally admitted to herself that she cared about him, and no one was going to ruin this for her.

"We are leaving, David. Let's go find Henry and Ruby in the cafeteria." Mary Margaret pulled David out of the room, he went with her but he wasn't happy about it.

"Snow, we can't just..." He started to say seeing the look on her face. "You're okay with this?" He asked stunned.

"I wasn't at first, but the way they look at each, how can I not be? I've never seen Emma look that happy. The only time I ever saw Emma even let her guard down with man is Graham. Emma and Hook had a strong connection from the moment they met. She deserves to be happy. Hook doesn't remember anything from his old life, he has a fresh start. Maybe he's changed." Mary Margaret said to him, leading him down the hall.

**Graham's hospital room**

Emma pulled away from the kiss, feeling the need to get answers, "I love kissing you, but I need some answers on how you ended up here in Killian's body." She said snuggled up in arms, running her hands through his short black hair.

Graham took a deep breath, "It wasn't supposed to be me that woke up for you. I begged for Killian to get a second chance because I saw something between the two of you. As much as the two of you fought it, there was a connection and an attraction, that couldn't be stopped. I saw what your future would be, if he lived, you two would have been very happy." He told her, running his thumb over cheek, watching the surprise and disbelief in her eyes. "You asked him not to leave you like I did, Emma."

She stared at him seeing no jealousy in his eyes, "I did…you're right. I didn't want to care about him, but it happened. It's different with you." Emma made sure to add, making him smile at her, and then she gave him a quick kiss. "Okay, if Killian was supposed to be the one to come back, how are you here?"

"He had the choice to come back or to die." Graham started pausing biting his lip, "he was going to choose you, Emma. He told me, that he was going to do the right thing for the first time in his life, giving you the happy ending that you deserved. He pushed me into his body." He studied Emma's face, while she tried to process what he just had told her. "He wanted you and your future, but he said that you deserved a better man. I promise I won't let you or him down, Emma." He added watching her eyes fill up with tears; he wiped them from her cheeks once they fell.

Emma crushed her lips into his desperate for him, after he was torn away from her; she visited his grave a few times crying so hard that she could barely drive home. She felt Graham's body moving closer to her, as his arms with the stump pressed against her lower back, while his hands held the back on her head, not ever wanting her lips to leave his.

"Ah, I see you two are having a happy reunion, but who's going to be Sheriff. I doubt they would give the job to you Graham, after you all you are in the body of a filthy pirate." Mr. Gold's voice, break them apart from their kiss; he shut the door behind him.

"Killian is a better man, and then you will ever be." Emma said, not wanting to reveal anything to Gold. The idea of Regina knowing Graham was back, even in another man's body, especially a pissed off Regina like she was now.

"Now Sheriff Swan, I spent enough time hating the pirate who stole away the mother of my child, to know who he is by the look in his eyes. I'm sure Regina, would love to know her lover is back. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the new body…too much." Gold taunted them.

"Gold, you're losing it. You knew that I had feelings for Killian, that's why you threatened him first, when you pressured me into leaving town with you. "Emma denied his claim, not wanting Regina to know that Graham was back, especially when she was very pissed off. Regina had killed him once, so it wasn't a stretch to think she would do it again. "What the hell do you want, Gold?" She asked, furious knowing that he was trying to blackmail her.

"My son wants you back for some reason, so I'm going to give him what he wants. You will dump Killian or Graham, whatever you're calling him, then you will take my son back. Either way you will lose him, but one way he lives, and the other…well he dies. It's your choice." Gold threatened her, a smug look in his dark eyes.

Emma felt herself losing it, her chest heaved with anger, and she began to glow slightly, "YOU WILL NOT BLACKMAIL ME INTO TAKING YOUR SON BACK! " Emma yelled, her hands shaking with rage, she was tired of this man threatening everyone that she loved.

The door to the hospital room flew open, Neal stood there with a stunned. "Are you trying to black mail Emma into taking me back?!" He exclaimed, furious with his father, then turned to Emma. "Em, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he would do something like this."

"Bae, you said you wanted her back." Gold defended his actions to his son, who glared at him, shaking his head.

"Yes, but it's obvious that Emma doesn't want me back." Neal answered; giving her a small smile then looked over at Graham. "Is this the guy that you're with?" He asked, looking over at him, and then he remembered, who the man was. "You're the pirate that my mother ran away with." Anger flickered in his eyes.

"I've heard I did many things, but I can't remember anything that happened before I woke up." Graham said to him, "If I did that then I'm very sorry." He apologized.

"You killed her!" Neal exclaimed, taking a few steps forward.

"Whoa, you need to get your facts straight. Killian didn't kill your mother" Emma began to explain but Gold cut her off.

"Bae, you were right. I was wrong to use blackmail to get you what you wanted. I owe everyone an apology." Gold backtracked, not wanting his son to know the truth.

"I'm sorry about my dad, Emma." Neal said reaching for Emma, she jumped backwards to get on the bed with Graham. "We can take about Henry later. But I do not want that pirate around my son."

"We'll I don't want you in my life or Henry's _but_ you are here. Killian and Henry are good friends already, so that's not happening. And it might be kind of hard, since Killian and I are moving in together." Emma exclaimed, realizing that she hadn't asked Graham, if he wanted to move in with her yet.

"We'll take about this later without, _him._" He spat out the last word, before stalking out of the room, the door slamming behind them.

"I have a new deal" Gold said, not surprising Graham and Emma in the least, knowing that Neal would cut out his father for good, if he knew the truth. "I keep out of your relationship with _Killian_… and you stay my relationship with Bae. He's all I have left to keep me from killing you, and anyone that I please."

"If you stay out of our lives, We'll stay out of yours." Emma promised, wanting Gold to leave. She didn't like the idea of Neal or Gold being in Henry's life, but she knew neither one of them would give up. She would have to set ground rules, so Henry didn't get hurt.

"We have a deal than." Gold nodded, and then left the room, shutting it behind him.

Emma let out a sigh turning back to Graham, "Are you okay?" He asked, worried running his hand over her cheek.

"I don't know. I hoped I would never see Neal ever again, but yet here he is, and he's Gold's son. The whole situation just sucks." Emma answered putting her head on his shoulder, "I can't believe you're back."

"You want me to move in with you?" Graham grinned, raising a brow at her. "I don't think Snow likes Killian very much, must less let him live in her loft." He pointed out disappointed.

Emma ran his hand through his dark hair, "I think we should get our own place." She said, watching a huge smile cross Graham's lips, but he had surprise in his eyes. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. I lost you once, so get used to me being glued by your side."

"I can definitely live with that." He replied, pulling her into a kiss.

**Later-Graham's hospital room**

"What's going on, Emma?" David asked, standing next to Mary Margaret, as Henry sat down in the chair in front of them. He didn't like how the way she was looking at Captain Hook, or how they snuggled up together on the hospital bed.

"I'm moving out of the loft, it's too crowded there." Emma said, seeing the disapproval on his parents facing, but Henry was waiting for her to go on. Her son was way too smart for his own good. "Killian and I are getting a place together with Henry." She added.

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed, jumping up to on the bed with Emma and Graham. "This is so awesome!" He hugged the both of them.

"It is." Emma smiled, looking at her frowning parents but they stayed quiet.

**Two weeks later**

Graham was released from the hospital, and found a house to rent with Emma in town. They had moved into it two days ago, with the help of her parents, who had kept quiet about their disapproval. He could swear that sometimes Mary Margaret was close to figuring out; it was him in Hook's body.

It was taking so adjusting to only having one hand, but Graham was starting to get the hang of it. The only time he really hated the fact was when he was making love to Emma, and wanted two hands to worship her beautiful body. He was just grateful to have a second chance at life with Emma. Over the past few weeks he fell even more in love with her, and then he was before. She eased his pain from all the horrible years of his life spent as a slave to Regina, and without a heart.

"Do you need a hand?" He heard Emma's voice, and then she opened the shower climbing in with him. Emma's green eyes were lit up with playfulness, love and desire.

"I'd love one." He grinned pulling her to him. "It's different to wash your hair with one hand." Graham pulled her to him, using his arm with the stump to pull her close. "Where's Henry?" He asked, not wanting to start something they couldn't finish.

"Hansel and Gretel stopped by to asking him to walk to school with them. Don't worry their father was with them." She told him, grabbing the shampoo, pouring it into her palm. "David is working the morning shift, so I thought we could take our time going in to the office." She smiled at him, starting to lather up his hair.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the worry in her eyes.

She bit her lip looking up at him, "It's just you died on me, the last time you were there." She whispered, trying to push back all the sadness and hurt at the memories.

"None of that matters now, Emma. All that matters is that I'm here with you, and I'm not going anywhere. We are going to have our happy ever after." He grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

**The Sheriff's station**

David heard Emma's laughter along with Killian's echoing through the station once they walked in, "Hey Sheriff, we are at work. You need to control yourself." he heard the Irish man's voice say softly.

"I can't. It's your fault." Emma's light voice replied, as David quietly got out of his chair, looking out in the hallway to look at them. Emma had the pirate pinned to the wall; they were smiling at each other. "Ever since I got you back, I promised myself I would waste one more second."

"We won't because I plan on spending every second with you, Emma." He smiled, pulling for into a kiss.

David wanted to be angry with the pirate, but he couldn't because of the look in his eyes. He had seen how much he cared for his daughter before, now he couldn't deny the fact the pirate loved her. He looked at Snow the same way, and he decided to ease up on the pirate as long as he was making Emma happy. Quietly he made his way back to his back to his desk, and then Emma and Graham walked into the main room. "Good morning Emma, Killian." He greeted them, with a small smile.

"Good morning." Graham smiled, nodding at Emma's father. "I promise you that I will take this job seriously. Emma's given me a second chance at life, and I'm not going to mess it up this time."

David's blue eyes filled with surprise not expecting the sincerity from him, "Good." He said staring at him, feeling like he was missing something big about him.

"Well, well, look who joined the other side." Regina sneered walking into the room. "Hook, I've got to say that I'm disappointed and surprised you left the winning team for these losers. I hear that you're even shacked up with Miss Swan. I had higher hopes for you."

"I told you dear, that he would choose her. The pirate has been infatuated with her ever, since he's met her." Cora walked in shaking her head, at him the really studying him. "There is something different about you."

"I'm not sure if you heard, but I lost my memories, well most of them." Graham gave her a smug smile, "The moment she walked into my room, I knew that I wanted her and her only."

"Can give your memories back, if you like?" Regina offered, her dark eyes raking over his body, giving him a seductive look.

"It wouldn't make any difference. Emma told me that I've been pursuing her endlessly, so it wouldn't make a difference. I get to live and share a bed with my Swan, and that makes me very happy." Graham purred out, taking on the personality of the pirate, not wanting to chance Regina finding out the truth.

"You're beating dead horse, Regina. The pirate stopped being truly usefully the moment he laid eyes on the savior. I'll just have to kill you both, but now is not the time." Cora smiled evilly them turned turning to her daughter. "Let's go. We'll deal with them later." Cora and Regina then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"That went well." Emma muttered shaking her head as Graham wrapped him arms around her. "I never thought I'd miss the days of just battling Regina."

"We are all in this together." Graham said smiling at her. "I won't let either of them hurt you."

David couldn't help but smile at hearing the pirate's heart-felt promises. "He's right. We are all in it together." He nodded at his daughter and the pirate captain.

**Later at night-The loft**

Emma, Graham, Henry, Snow and David sat around the dinner table eating dinner together like a real family.

"Cora stopped in at the station today." David informed his wife and grandson. "We all need to stick together as much as possible." He tried not to show, just how worried he was over Cora's threats.

"Maybe you three should move in with us, just until things have calmed down." Snow voiced her concern.

"Emma, you and Henry can sleep in the loft and Killian can sleep on the couch." David suggested, causing Snow to shake her head sensing a fight brewing.

Emma hit her palms against the table standing up slightly, "I'm not a child. I have a _child_. I know you aren't happy with the man I've chosen but it's my choice!" Emma exclaimed Graham reached for her hand to try to calm her, "I know the man I chose isn't perfect, no one is perfect. You can't sit there and judge him because you don't know what it's like to watch the life drain out the person you love, but we do." She tears forming in her eyes looking at Graham in Killian's body. "All you can do is hold their lifeless body, wishing it's all just a terrible nightmare begging to wake up. It breaks something in you." She choked out running away from the table to the bathroom, not wanting everyone to see her crying.

"I'll go." David replied guilt running over him, starting to stand up as Graham stood up.

"No, let me." He offered. David nodded at him, letting the pirate go after Emma. Graham knocked on the door. "Emma, please open the door." He said against the door. He heard her unlocking the door, and then it cracked open letting him inside.

"I'm sorry for losing my cool." Emma apologized to him, "It's just I can't them judging Killian's decisions. He's not saint but he's a good man." Emma whispered, "I won't let them talk about the old you like that. I won't let anyone take you from me, not even them." She explained to Graham, who nodded at her understandingly. Killian deserved to be defended because he proved himself a good man.

"They will come around, Emma. Forgiveness and understanding sometimes just take time." Graham pulled her into his arms. "There isn't anyone who could make me leave you, ever. I didn't know what it was to be happy until I met you."

Emma pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. When there was a knock on the door. "Emma" She heard David call out from the other side of the door. "I owe you and Killian an apology."

Emma separated from Graham, but kissed him one more time quickly then opened the door. "Yes, David." She raised a brow, feeling Graham's arms wrapping around her waist. Emma put her hand over his and this stump running her fingers over his hand and stump lovingly.

"You're right, Emma. You are a grown woman; you have the right to choose any man you want." David gave her a small smile. "I'm trying to adjust to the fact I missed so much of your life. If Killian makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"I'd do anything to keep Emma and Henry safe and happy. I swear it." Graham said to the prince, getting a strange look from David for a second.

"Good" David said, "Let's go finish dinner as a family." He added getting a smile from his daughter.

**Later- that night**

Graham lay in bed with Emma sleeping soundly on his chest, running his fingers through her long blonde hair. He still couldn't believe he was getting a second chance at life and with Emma. She had been the best thing to ever happen to him in his first life. He wondered if David would approve of Emma's choice of him, if he knew Graham was in Killian's body.

He was beyond grateful for his second chance, but he missed his body and Emma calling him Graham instead of Killian. Emma thought it was too big of a risk to call him Graham in case Regina had spies around. He looked down to see Emma smiling in her sleep. "I love you, Emma." He whispered to knowing she couldn't hear him, kissing her on the top of the head then let sleep take him over.

**Emma's dream**

The sounds of Graham and Henry laughing loudly against the sound of the crashing waves made her smile. She opened her eyes to see Graham chasing Henry down the beach, wearing red swimming trunks as his curly brown hair blowing in the wind. Graham grabbed Henry playfully pulling him into the surf as they continued to laugh. Graham looked up grinning at Emma, winking before letting Henry push him under the water. Emma smiled watching him and Graham pop out from beneath the ocean.

"You look very happy, love." Emma heard Killian's voice calling out to her, turning to see the pirate sitting next to her on a chase lounge chair. He was wearing a grey V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. "You are more beautiful than I remember." He grinned, leaning in closer to her, taking in the image of her wearing only a red string bikini. "I do love you in red, darling."

"I am very happy, Killian." She said reaching out to touch his cheek, staring into his blue eyes. It was strange because she saw his face every day but it was Graham behind his eyes not Killian Jones. "It's good to see you, Killian. I miss you annoying me."

"I miss you too, Swan." He smiled, placing his hand over hers and his other hand on her other cheek, seeing her eyes grow wide. "There is one good thing about being dead; you get all your parts back!" He said running his fingers over her cheek.

"I'm finding having two hands is overrated, especially when you have one very talented hand." She grinned at him, watching his blue eyes filling up with lust and mischief, leaning in closer to him.

"Mm, it sounds like you've done naughty things with my body, darling. I do wish that I would have had the _pleasure_ in being in my body for that, _at least_ _once or twice_." His eyes dropping to her lips, giving her a smoldering look. "My biggest regret is that I died without having even kissed you, Emma Swan." He whispered to her. "That's something I plan to remedy." His lips softly brushed up against hers, her lips met his surprised by the softness of his kiss, but the softness didn't last long. His hands moved into her long blonde hair, kissing her with a passionately frenzy. Emma's hands moved to the back of his neck, kissing him back amount of passion.

Emma had kissed his lips many times with Graham in his body knowing them every well, but it felt completely different with Killian in his body. Killian moaned into her mouth, before pulling away from her lips, staring at her with wide eyes. "I'm the stupidest bloody bastard for giving this up. Do you think I could talk your huntsman Graham into giving me my body back?" He exclaimed leaning in to kiss her again, not waiting for a response.

"There is no chance at that." Graham's voice answered getting their attention, as he pulled Emma away from Killian. "You had your chance." He said climbing in the lounge chair with Emma, wrapping his arms around her. Emma's cheeks were pink and her green eyes filled with embarrassment at being caught kissing Killian by Graham. He smiled at her lovingly with no anger or jealously in his eyes then kissed her on the lips, "I do agree with you for being stupid for giving up Emma, but I'm very happy you did."

"Don't rub it in, mate." Killian scoffed shaking his head, "I've come to give you two a warning. Regina and Cora are after Rumpelstiltskin's dagger so they can control him and kill all you. You will need to find the dagger first or I'll be seeing you two very soon." He warned them.

"How can we find the dagger?" Emma asked Killian, nervousness running through her, feeling Graham's finger's lacing through hers on her stomach.

Killian winced as he spoke, "You'll need help from the bloody crocodile. I hate suggesting it, but I won't let him kill another woman I love." His voice was soft as he stared at Emma then turned his eyes to Graham. "If you let her die then I'll steal her from you in our afterlife, so you better take good care of her and my body." He stood up nodding at them, starting to turn away.

"Killian" Emma cried out to him, standing up walking over to him. He stopped looking at her. "Thank you" She whispered wrapping her arms around him hugging him, and Killian closed his eyes holding her tightly. "A part of you will always be with me." She added to smiling up at him.

"You're too right lass." He smiled at her, pulling away slightly to run his hand over her flat stomach. "If you succeed in defeating Cora, a part of me will live on. You will have children with the Huntsman but they will have my eyes." His gaze went to Graham. "Will you love them like your own?" His voice rasped out with sadness.

Graham stood up walking over to them, "You're body is now mine, they will be my own." He said to him, placing his hands on Emma's shoulders.

Killian nodded at him, then leaned in kissing Emma softly on the lips, "Good bye, love." He whispered to her.

"Good bye Killian." She said to him, as he turned walking down the beach before he disappeared. Emma turned to face Graham running her hands over her face and through his hair trying to memorize every detail into her memory. "Graham" Her voice cracked with emotion at seeing his handsome face, tears filled her eyes.

"Emma" He said running his fingers over her cheeks, her eyes almost closed at the sound of his voice saying her name but she kept them open.

"I don't want to wake up. It's perfect here." Emma smiled at him, running her hands down his chest moving over his heart. "I can't stop looking at you. When I first met you I thought you were handsome and sexy, but annoying." She grinned at him, making him laugh.

"You have a thing for men, who annoy you, Miss Swan." He leaned in closer to him.

"You caught me, Sheriff Graham." She smiled playfully, "What do you plan on doing with me?"

He cupped her cheeks with his hands, "I'm going to love you for the rest of my life." He replied before kissing her, she let him kiss her briefly before pulling away.

Emma looked around the beach for Henry and people only to see it empty, and then looked back at him. "What do you say we start now?" She whispered to him. Her hands moving away from his heart to the string tying her bikini top together. Even though it was just a dream, she wanted to make love to Graham like this, able to see his face.

"I started the moment I saw you." He whispered untying the string around her neck leaning in to kiss her. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lowered them to the chair below her. Every touch and every kiss felt so real, she swore this was all real and not just a wonderful dream. She couldn't stop staring at Graham as he moved over to top of her making love to her, his blue eyes staring down at her lovingly. She kept her eyes open when he was kissing her not wanting to lose one moment of the chance of seeing his handsome face. Emma eyes fell shut when she moaned as her climax rushed over her, but she forced them opening hearing Graham crying out her name. She was surprised to see his blue eyes set on her as his release washed over him. Graham recovered quickly pulling her into her side holding her; they stared at one another until they woke up from their dream.

**End of dream**

Emma woke up slowly to see Killian's body next to her, but she saw Graham in his blue eyes that were set on her. "Mm, I had the best dream." She grinned leaning in to kiss him.

"Me too." He said to her then raised a brow, "Where we on a beach together?" He asked Emma's whose; eyes grew large as she nodded. "You're right then it was the best dream ever." He smiled, kissing her again as Emma rolled them over straddling his waist. "The dream wasn't enough." He teased, after Emma's lips left his pull his white t-shirt over his head.

"I'll never get enough you." Emma whispered, wanting to show Graham just how she felt without words.


End file.
